And this is why I hate Mondays
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: "THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME, SAM. SOMEONE KNOWS I FAILED MY TEST AND NOW EVERYONE IS INSULTING ME FOR IT. WHY?" "Your overreacting..." "YO, DANN-AY! C'MERE YA-!" "OVERREACTING? I. THINK. NOT." In response to Codiak's: "Insult a Danny Day challenge"


**Title: And this is why I hate Mondays…**

**Rated: T cuz I'm paranoid…**

**Summary: "See? THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME, SAM. SOMEONE KNOWS I FAILED MY TEST AND NOW EVERYONE IS INSULTING ME FOR IT. WHY? _WHY?_" "Your overreacting..." "YO, DANN-AY! C'MERE YA BITCH!" "OVERREACTING? I. THINK. NOT." In response to Codiak's "Insult a Danny Day challenge." Enjoy! XD**

**A/N: SO. I'm bored. And I'm here till tomorrow...err...today XD Might as well post something that isn't Obsessive, right? SO. I got this challenge from Codiak. I'm reading Because Titles are For Losers. It's funneh shiz. XD ENJOY MY BOREDOM. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>And this is why I hate Mondays<strong>

**by ChocolateSunshine500  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday.<em>

The world's least favorite day.

...

Well, it was _Danny Fenton's_ least favorite day, at least. But who doesn't like Mondays? The even shorter list would be who _does?_ Danny was definitely in the dislike Mondays list. And it made sense too. Not only is there school, but Mondays in Casper High are the days that teachers usually hand out test results.

For tests Danny didn't exactly study for due to late-night ghost fights.

Not only that, but Dash wasn't exactly the sharpest nail in the tool box. If anything, he was the roundest. So he might get a bad grade and take it out on the poor halfa. Another beating.

...

Mondays suck. But we already knew this.

This Monday however was particularly odd. Sure. Danny got a D- of 63% on his test which was...well...normal, but where was Dash? He got an even lower score than Danny. A solid 60%. Danny knew this because... Well...everyone knows really. He just heard some random jock spill it. Danny walked cautiously to his locker as if expecting Dash to jump out any second. And that's when he heard it:

"Nerd."

**OK. **So he was totally used to that. But it was kinda weird that a nerd himself had said it, right? Yes. Very..._RIGHT?_

...

Moving on...

"Dumbass!" Some random person called, grinning and shooting him a peace sign.

"The fu-?" Danny got cut off by his best friend's voice.

"Hey Danny." Tucker waved.

"...Hey Tuck..."

Tucker frowned and tilted his head, reaching for his pocket. "What's wrong, dude?"

Danny shook his head. "The world is acting like a bitch today." He scratched his nose. "What's u-?"

"Moron!"

Danny glared at the person who had insulted him. "What the hell, dude?"

Tucker laughed as Sam came up to them.

"Hey guys." she said with a bored expression. "Do Mondays suck or what?"

Tucker nodded in agreement. Just as Danny was about to respond:

"Hey, you lil' whore."

Danny's eye twitched. Tucker guffawed. Sam raised her eyebrow. "...What on Earth?"

Danny shook his head angrily. "I have NO idea." He glared at the floor as another insult came his way. "But it's pissing me OFF."

Sam stifled her laugh. "I'm sure it can't be _THAT_ bad..." She grinned.

"Look! It's the _male-whore~_" some guy sang out, pointing at Danny.

Danny gaped."See? THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME, SAM. SOMEONE KNOWS I FAILED MY TEST AND NOW EVERYONE IS INSULTING ME FOR IT. WHY? _WHY?_"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Your overreacting..."

"YO, DANN-AY! C'MERE YA BITCH!"

Danny clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "_OVERREACTING?_ **I. THINK. _NOT._**"

"Maybe...everyone got paid to do this...?" Tucker chimed in.

"By who?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"..." They all looked in the same direction as the laughing blond jock.

"That little-" Danny grumbled curses under his breath.

Sam laughed, shaking her head. "Good luck today, Danny." she said walking away.

Tucker typed something on his PDA and chuckled, walking away. "I'll see ya later, dude."

* * *

><p>The whole day was full of lovely insults for Danny. Even when he was fighting ghosts! I mean, <em>WHY? HOW?<em> Fun day for everyone...but Danny.

Danny in Phantom mode phased in Sam's room. "I was called a whore today." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Sam, who was sitting on her computer chair, laughed. "Yes, Danny. Various times." she spun around on the chair facing the halfa. "And a moron, bitch, idiot, nerd, geek, dumbass... Need I go on?"

Danny glared at her. "I _meant_ as Phantom" He shook his head. "I mean..._WHY?_ WHY ME? WHY _BOTH_ OF ME?"

Sam laughed for the umpteenth time that day. "I-I think I know why." she sputtered out.

Danny blinked at her. "TELL. ME." he grabbed her hand. Sam blushed. Danny blushed and let go quickly.

Sam frowned. "I'll tell you if you hold my hand again." She blushed. Danny blushed harder and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. Sam smiled shyly and turned back around to her computer still holding Danny's right hand with her left one. She opened a page on her computer and Danny blinked at the headliner of Casper High's newspaper.

**"National Insult a Danny Day!" **

"Oh..._Dammit._" he muttered.

He read a small print under it.

**"A holiday made by our one and only superstar quarterback: Dashiel Baxter!" **

"Oh,_ I HATE HIM._"

**RIDICULOUS HOLIDAY. RIDICULOUS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Daniel Johnson grinned as he finished cleaning his mother's car. "FINALLY. I can eat something."

"YO, Johnson!" Daniel turned around and saw a jock from the public school( ...ah...Casper High?) run up to him. He recognized him as a jock...because of his jacket and stuff.

He smiled and waved at the jock warmly. The jock grinned at him and poked his arm. "Slut." And as soon as that was said he had run away.

Daniel blinked. "What the hell?"

...

_A day where you are able to insult any Danny. Use it wisely._

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU GO DARLINGS. XD<br>**

**Should I make it a two-shot? Hm?**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW. Please! :D**

**Love, Sunny~ :)  
><strong>


End file.
